The Malfoy's Daughter
by DiDilovesDerek
Summary: Hannah Felds is just an ordinary girl until she's told by her science teacher who she really is. She is Helena Rosae Stella Malfoy, twin sister of Draco, and betrothed to one of the most powerful wizards to ever live.


Hannah Felds glanced around her science classroom, confused beyond hope.  
"Hannah, stay after class, I might be able to help you with the lab." Her teacher, a young man by the name of Josh Gyllenhal, not related to the actors, said, a small half-smile that clearly said 'it's hopeless' on his face. He walked past her sad excuse of a lab, and went to the next person, who's lab was perfect. Hannah sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She was not good at science at all. Then again, she was fourteen, of course she wasn't great. The bell rang, and everyone filed out of the room, excpet for Hannah. She stayed and glared at her teacher. He had an amused smirk on his face.  
"Your name isn't Hannah." He finally said, after carefully shutting the door. "I'm guessing you've read the three Harry Potter books that have come out so far." Hanah nodded, and frowned. "It's the truth. Jo Rowling is a Seer, and she writes it as it happens. Harry Potter's fourth year at Hogwarts starts in September."  
"What does this have to do with me?" Hannah asked, rather annoyed.  
"You're a witch. You were adopted by Muggles to hide you from the Aurors. I can floo you to your actual house, if you want. Your parents don't even know where you are. But first, I'll lift the glamours cast on you so that you know who you are." Carefuly, Josh pulled his wand out of his pocket (not the dirty way, you perverts!) and waved it. A mirror appeared in front of Hannah, and she stared at her reflection, shocked. Her hair had grown and lightened until it was a bleach-blonde color. Her eyes lightened to a cold, calculating grey, and her face got more angular. She grew an inch or two, and fixing her posture, Hannah realized who her parents were.  
"Draco Malfoy is my twin brother. I'm a Malfoy." Hanah whispered, smiling. Josh grinned.  
"Helena Malfoy, to be exact. Your birthday is June fifth. And your parents miss you since you were kidnapped when you were eleven months old." Josh said. Hannah- Helena- stared at herself, and then smiled.  
"Send me to them." She ordered. He prepared a small floo in the fireplace that was still in the old school's science lab. She walked in a nd said very clearly "Malfoy Manor." And there she went.

"Who are you?" A voice asked her as she landed. Surprisingly, she was still on her feet, but her eyes were closed. She opened them to see a regal woman looking at her confused.  
"I'm Helena Malfoy. Your daughter?" Helena said. Narcissa's eyes widened.  
"Lucius!" She yelled, before hugging her daughter tightly. Lucius walked into the room, and saw Helena. He tripped and fell, cursing as he tripped. He got up and hugged the girl as well.  
"Thank Merlin you're safe." He whispered.  
"What's all the fuss about?" Draco walked into the room, his blonde hair hitting his shoulders. He saw Helena, and a tingling feeling happened in her mind. Helena, is that you? Helena gasped and tried to respond. Yes, it's me. She pictured writing them and sending them to Draco, and he grinned.  
"You figured it out!" He exclaimed, and hugged her as well. "It's good to have my twin back." He whispered as he hugged her.  
"Where have you been?" Narcissa asked, as Lucius sent messages to the family friends and Minister of Magic that his daughter had been found.  
"Whoever kidnapped me gave me to a family of Muggles in America. I've been living there, and am livid someone would do that to our family." Helena said rather craftily. Draco cursed under his breath and put a comforting hand on her knee. To anyone else, it may have looked romantic, but really Draco's touch seemed to calm Helena down when she was angry. Narcissa, after having first seen it, said it must have been the twin connection they had.  
"Well, hopefully Dumbledore will allow you to come to Hogwarts." Lucius said, sitting down next to his wife, across from the twins. He smiled.  
"I know in those bloody books we seem like uptight enemies of everyone, but truthfully, we really are quite easy. As long as you get an 'E' or higher on your exams, and at least an 'A' on assignments, we're rather okay with it. Severus, your godfather, said he's willing to tutor you so that you can be with your classmates in school." Lucius said, laughing a bit. A dark owl flew up to Helena and lightly nipped her ear. Laughing, Helena took the note and stared at it, shocked.  
Dear Helena,  
I've heard they've finally found you. I'm pleased that you're safe. You see, what your parents aren't going to tell you is that the moment you and Draco were born, you were both betrothed in order to help maintain their repsect in the Wizarding community. Draco is betrothed to Minister Cornelius Fudge's niece, and you are betrothed to me. I understand if that might make you uncomfortable, so I will only ask this of you. Please write me back, so that we may learn more about each other.  
To start this off, my name is Tom. My favorite color is silver, or a dark grey, and I was in Slytherin when in Hogwarts. My magical affinity is Dark, simply because that's what I grew up doing- dark magic. I'm an orphan, and a half-blood. My mother is a descendant of Slytherin, my father a muggle that abandoned her while pregnant.  
Please write me back soon.  
Tom M. Riddle- Lord Voldemort  
PS, please accept this owl as an early gift for your birthday. His name is Onyx, although you may change his name is you wish. I am sorry once again for everything, but please give me a chance.  
"You betrothed me to the Dark Lord?" Helena asked, her voice cracking as she grew angrier. Narcissa and Lucius exchanged surprised looks.  
"He wrote to you?" Lucius asked. Draco growled.  
"That means I'm also betrothed. Does it say to who?" Draco asked his twin. She responded using their mental link. The Minister's niece. She's in Ravenclaw, I belive a year younger than us. Her name is Lou Dearborn. Draco thought for a moment before sighing.  
"At least she's pretty." He said, earning a smack upside the head from Lucius and a glare from Narcissa. Helena stifled a chuckle.  
"Yes he wrote to me. Using his old name, but I know it. He wants to get to know me, and the owl is my birthday gift from him." Helena responded. Narcissa sighed, and it looked like she had aged ten years.  
"Your first birthday gift. He's going to send one for every birthday he missed." Narcissa said tiredly. "On a regular basis, maybe one or two per day." Another owl flew into the room a tthis point, a brown regal looking owl, and Helena took the letter before the bird took off.  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Malfoy,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than June 31, due to tutoring to occur over the summber  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

Book List  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1-4)  
by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
Helena snorted. Draco read over her shoulder and snorted as well. Someone flooed to the house, and within seconds, Helena was crushed in a tight hug.  
"Ow, can't breath." She said, and the person let her go. She stared at him, recognizing him the second she saw him for real. Dark wavy hair fell to his shoulders, and dark eyes glittered with knowledge and sarcasm. He moved with the grace of a dancer, and as was as silent as darkness creeping up on daytime. He smild genuinely at her.  
"It's good to see my goddaughter is alive and well." He said, his voice as cold and smooth as a running river.  
"It's good to see my godfather at all." Helena responded with a small smile. Severus chuckled and took Lucius' empty spot. Lucius walked back into the room and frowned at the man, but took a different seat. They sat in a comfortable silence before Severus noticed the owl.  
"He gave you Onyx?" Severus asked, his normally empty voice filled with awe and surprise. "That's his personal owl. He's been waiting to give it to his betrothed from the day she was born. That means-" He turned to Helena, who was fighting a giggle. "You're engaged to the Dark Lord, making you the Dark Princess." He smile at his goddaughter happily. Helena smiled back at him.  
"Severus? Can you tutor me so that I'm not stuck behind my classmates at school?" Helena asked, her voice nervous. Severus laughed and nodded.  
"Definitely. As long as you try not to get sorted into Ravenclaw. They all think they're better than everyone else." Helena grinned.  
"I have a feeling I'm either going into Slytherin or Gryffindor." She said rather happily. Lucius frowned in mock severity.  
"If you get sorted into Hufflepuff, we're disowning you." He said with a straight face. Everyone in the room burst out laughing. Smiling, Helena had Draco show her to her room, where she sat down and began to respond to Tom.  
Dear Tom,  
I know it's strange for the both of us, having to do this. I will try my best to make it more comfortable myself, for both of us. After all, I did only just find out I'm a witch.  
My favorite color would either be a deep, deep blue, or grey, like yourself. My full name, according to Draco, is Helena Rosae Stella Malfoy. It's a rather nice name, if not a bit on the long side, but I'll manage.  
I hope to either get into Gryffindor or Slytherin in Hogwarts. I don't really care which, as long as I can do whatever I need to. Severus, my godfather, has agreed to tutor me so that I may get into the fourth year, instead of being stuck in year one or two classes with a bunch of 'dunderheads' (his words, not mine).  
I think my magical affinity is also Dark, but I'm not sur as I've never been tested. I must tell you, though, my arents were horrified with how quickly you managed to find ot they'd found me. They want to know where you're hiding, and help bring you back to full power. I myself will do everything I can to aid you, including make friends with Potter, though I'd hate to have to. Is there some way we could maybe get him to join us, instead of killing him? Becuase that would be the easier route.  
Also, many wizards say you went insane, and that's why you started attacking everyone. What's the truth behind it all, Tom?  
On a lighter note, Severus mockingly called me the Dark Princess earlier. It actually had a nice ring to it, but I'm not one to assume any nicknames, especially one like that, so quickly.  
I love Onyx, he's a sweetheart. Now that he's here, he doesn't want to leave my side. I've been thinking about what to study, and I believe I'm going to take Arithmacy and Ancient Runes. Any advice? And are there extra courses that aren't mentioned that some teachers, well, teach?  
Sincerely yours,  
Helena Malfoy

Helena woke the next day to see Onyx casually sitting on his perch, a letter sitting on her desk, along with a package. Onyx hooted a good morning and lightly nibbled on Helena's finger, before taking off, and coming back three seconds later with another letter. She first opened the one she knew was from Tom and read it.  
Helena,  
It's good to hear from you so soon. I was worried your parents wouldn't allow contact. That probably wouldn't stop you, though, you were a rather fiesty baby.  
I'm also glad you enjoy Onyx. He's quite dear to me, and knowing he's in good hands make me confident in my writing.  
I think that Arithmacy and Ancient Runes are important subjects, as they wil help you develop your own spells, but also ask McGonagall to teach you Latin, ask for extra help in History of Magic (If I recall correctly, Flitwick does that for the people who ask). Also, Astronomy isn't that important, I dropped it fourth year. Keep with Transifguration, Charms, Defense, Potions, Herbology and History of Magic, though .They're important fundamentals. If you're good in Potions, you can ask Severus to tutor you ahead of the others, and then take alchemy in your last two years. I also believe Dumbledore teaches Wizarding Politics to those interested, if you are. If you're anything lime your aprents or Draco, you're a naturally talented flyer, and that may be useful. I hear dthis year that the TriWizard tournament is taking place, but no one under the age of seventeen will be able to compete. You might want to try and get your name in. That'll make Dumbledore suspicious of all the teachers.  
Also, if you ever need to talk to someone, Moody is an imposter. He's one of my trusted, working to get to Potter. If you can convince him to join us, or at least stop fighting me, I'd be honored. Good luck. You'll need it (that boy is stubborn as a donkey).  
I started attacking muggles, first because it was fun, but once I had control over my powers, I went and only attacked the muggles who abused their magical children. That was my rule, help the children. I want to create a smaller school for those ages seven to ten, as an introduction to Magic. No magic is taught beforehand, and it's for pureblood, half bloods ad muggleborns. Also, I don't believe Muggleborns are truly 'muggle born'. Somewhere along their family line there must be a squib or a wizard. Two people with no magic running through their veins cannot produce a magical child. It is simply impossible.  
To bring me back, I need some of Potter's blood, willingly given. If you could get that, as soon as you do, tell Moody and he'll bring you to me.  
Love,  
Tom  
Inside the package was a necklace that would hide her from Age Lines, as well as any tracking spells placed on her, and a silver charm bracelet with a small note saying: If you say morsmordre while wearing this, it will portkey you to Malfoy Manor. It may serve useful. The second letter was from Severus, simply asking if she wanted to started workng after breakfast. She quickly sent an affirmative to Severus, before dressing for the day.  
She slipped on a black sleeveless robe that buttoned up to the side rather than in front. She slipped fingerless gloves that went to her elbows on, and sliped into tight black pants and black combat boots. She pulled her layered blonde hair up into a loose braid and eyed the small curls hanging by the side of her face. Quickyly, she put on a small layer of lip gloss, and put on eyeliner and some silver eyeshadow. She knew she looked great, if not slightly weird, but she like the punk style, and this was her way of saying it. She considered dying streaks into her har before deciding to do it at Hogwarts if she did. She eyed her reflection and saw herself. Grey eyes cold and standing out aganst a pale face and soft pink lips. Rather tall, with perfect posture and great balance. Grinning, she made her way to breakfast.  
When she walked into the room, Lucius choked on a bit of water that was in his mouth, Narcissa looked shocked, Severus raise a eyebrow ad Draco burst out laughing at everyone's reactions. Grinning rather mischievously, Helena took the seat next to Severus.  
Are you going to flirt with him? Please do. Draco sent her, grinning. Helena smiled at him, before reaching over Severus for a muffin. She lightly brushed her hand against his chest in both directions, and he turned pink. Lucius quickly caught on to what his daughter was doing, and Narcissa seemed to realize from the get-go, because both were hiding smirks. She lightly asked Severus to pass a cup of coffee, then purposely got some on her upper lip. He pointed it out, turning red when she asked him to help her clean it off. Severus lightly reached ut and tentatively wiped it off, blushing fiercely in the process. Helena continued to ignore his blush, and acted completely normal, asking him what they were going to be learning, while touching his arm, his shoulder, lightly playing with the tips of his hair. By the dn of the meal, she herself was fighting a smirk. As soon as Severus excused himself, the Malfoy family burst out laughimg, rather hysterically, at Helena.  
"If this is what all meas are going to be like, I need to invite more friends to stay over." Lucius mused seriously. They all stopped laughing, Draco wiping tears from his eyes. Severus popped his head back in, and asked what the fuss was about. Helena answered "Nothing!" as innocently as she could, putting on puppy dog eyes, and he told her he was waiting for her in his rooms. He left, blushing again, and the family started laughing once again. She skipped to his rooms and entered without knocking. He had ditched his outer robes, wearing a white shirt, black vest and pants and his normal black shoes. He turned to her, pulling his hair back into a small tail by the back of his neck.  
"Let us begin."


End file.
